


The Day Lucifer Got the Brilliant Idea to Install a Pool in the Bunker

by madamelibrarian, Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: Loving Heart [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Lucifer being too good looking, M/M, Multi, Sam might be a devil worshiper, Swearing, talking about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:46:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7510699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamelibrarian/pseuds/madamelibrarian, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer swims and his mates contemplate temptations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day Lucifer Got the Brilliant Idea to Install a Pool in the Bunker

“Sweet baby Jesus on a Communion wafer.” Gabriel breathed. “Sammich, you never told me that the Men of Letters had a pool!”

“We don’t.” Sam said as he looked at the pool in awe. “But I’m kinda liking it at the moment.”

Lucifer was completely unaware of the conversation being had at poolside, content with swimming in all of his naked glory.

“I’m a believer of Lucifer and his wild temptation powers now,” Gabriel whispered.

“Hail Satan.” Sam whispered in reply.

Lucifer broke surface to get air, back facing towards his mates. Gabriel’s handprint wove in and out of the water as he ran his fingers through his hair.

“I am now officially tempted.” Gabriel declared. “Tempted to fuck him in the deep end. You can hold us up, Sammy and fuck him as well.”

“I was thinking underwater bj, personally.” Sam said as he tilted his head to the side.

“This is almost as bad as when you work out.” Gabriel breathed. A contemplative look came over his face. “How would an underwater spanking work?”

Finished getting his air, Lucifer dove back under the water.

“Terribly.” Sam sighed. “So is water sex. Chlorine degrades lube.”

“Pity.” Gabriel sighed. “But then again, Luci and I are archangels. We really don’t need lube.”

“Unfortunately, My dick does.” Sam cleared his throat and tried to subtly adjust himself.

Gabriel hummed as he watched his brother swim more laps and the flex and release of Lucifer’s rear. “So… how do you propose we get him out of the pool?”

Sam smirked at Gabriel. “Like this.” He said right before pushing the smaller angel into the pool.

“HEY!” The younger angel flailed. “SAM!”

Lucifer heard the commotion and swam over his brother, lifting him out of the water. “In your clothes, really?” He asked, dumping his brother on the side of the pool.

Sam cackled from his spot at the edge of the pool. Doubled over, holding his sides.

Lucifer smiled at his brother, who was sputtering and threatening the Winchester, and the cackling human. “What are you two up to?”

“Discussing temptations.” Sam giggled as he backed away from Gabriel in fear of the look he was getting.

“What kind of temptations?” Lucifer inquired.

“The kind you were painting in the pool just now, brother mine,” Gabriel informed him.

Lucifer smirked. “Oh?” he asked, lazily swimming away from the edge of the pool.

Sam sat on the edge of the pool and dangled his legs in the water. “Very much so.”

“I wasn’t aware that I was tempting anybody,” Lucifer hummed, arching his back in the water before righting himself and treading water.

Gabriel licked his lips. “You’re tempting me right now to dive in, drag you out, then fuck you,” he mentioned.

Lucifer laughed. “Then come get me,” he taunted.

**Author's Note:**

> Find Us on tumblr!!
> 
> mindylee- mindyleeb  
> Mrs_SimonTam_PHD- lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell


End file.
